Love Is
by Jackie Winters
Summary: A random one shot related to something on my profile read and review pls!


When she walks away from you mad Follow her  
Elina stamped away from Eli . Why did he have to be so...so...so...UGH!She clenched her fists in anger but stopped walking when she heard footsteps behind her followed by a voice asking her in it's familiar joking tone ,"Mind if I tag along?"

When she stares at your mouth Kiss her  
He looked al Elina with a sly grin . Her eyes flickered back and forth from his mischievous eyes and the sly grin till soon all she saw was his grin . Eli took that moment and kissed her lips , making her realize what the sly grin was for .

When she pushes you or hit's you Grab her and don't let go  
"Eli you...you idiot!" She punched his arm and he laughed and rolled his eyes . It hadn't hurt to be honest .  
"Nice try~!" He chuckled and grabbed her by the waist . She pleaded for him to let her go as her cheeks began to glow a all too familiar red color but her pleas fell on deaf ears as he held on tight and didn't let go .

When she starts yelling at you Kiss her and tell her you love her  
"I can't believe you did that!What were you thinking Eli!?You c-" Her words were cut off by a gentle kiss on her lips from Eli . He grinned at her expression and chuckled a bit  
"I love you"

When she's quiet Ask her whats wrong  
Elina had been awfully silent all day. Sure she was quiet but not this quiet...Especially not after one of Kord's famous pranks on Pronto  
"Elina...what's wrong?"

When she ignores you Give her your attention  
She turned her back to him , acting as if she hadn't heard him at all . This is what he got for pulling a prank on her while she was asleep . He rolled his eyes and for that whole day all he did was stick by her side and do all the things she enjoyed to do .

When she pulls away Pull her back  
She started to pull away from the hug Eli had her in but he wasn't gonna let go of her that easy .He kissed her forehead softly and pulled her back towards him as her cheeks flushed a bright pink .

When you see her at her worst Tell her she's beautiful  
Eli looked up from the mud he had fallen in during the duel against Blakk's #1 goon, Twist , and saw Elina , clothes torn and muddy ,hair a mess of dirt, mud, twigs and other things .As he brushed off the mud in his hair he walked up to her .  
"You look beautiful" he whispered to her , earning a laugh from her .

When you see her start crying Just hold her and don't say a word  
Before even she knew that there were tears in her eyes , he was already holding her tightly , her head placed against his chest as tears began slipping down and freely .

When you see her walking Sneak up and hug her waist from behind  
Elina walked down the dirt path alone...or so she thought . Eli was walking behind her and managed to sneak up ffom behind her and hugged her waist from behind , laughing slightly as she stuttered out for him to never do that again .

When she's scared Protect her  
He saw the way she jumped slightly at the loud booming sound of the storms raging around them . He frowned as he thought and grinned before firing an Arachnet slug to tie their hands close to each other .  
"Don't worry...I'll protect you,"

When she lays her head on your shoulder Tilt her head up and kiss her  
She lay her head down on his shoulder , eyes half closed in sleep . He smirked a bit and put a hand under her chin , tilting her head up and kissing her . In an instant , she was awake .

When she steals your favorite hat Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night  
Eli looked at Elina as she wore his favorite cap . He couldn't help laughing at her glee filled grin .  
"If you want you can keep it and sleep with it tonight and give it over tomorrow" he joked . His reward was a simple smile and kiss on the cheek .

When she teases you Tease her back and make her laugh  
"Easy there Slugboy , don't need more mud in here!" She teased and gestured to his muddy clothing . He'd been trying to catch a Hoverbug and things had gotten messy quickly .He glared at her playfully and laughed  
"Speak for yourself Ellie~!" He teased back and earned a laugh out of his crush .

When she doesn't answer for a long time reassure her that everything is okay  
"Elina you'll be fine"  
No answer. She stayed silent for a while  
"I promjse...you'll be ok..."

When she looks at you with doubt Back yourself up  
"You can do it" She gave him a doubtful glance  
"You've beat ME in a duel El...you can beat this guy too"

When she says that she likes you she really does more than you could understand  
"You know I like you," Eli looked at her with a knowing smile . He would never understand how much she 'liked' him though...

When she grabs at your hands Hold hers and play with her fingers  
Elina took hold of Eli's hand as they kept walking down the path . He held her delicate hands and played with her finger , earning a couple giggles from her .

When she bumps into you bump into her back and make her laugh  
She bumped him playfully as he spoke to some of the kids of the cavern as he told them of his adventures as a Shane . He laughed and bumped her back earning a laugh from Elina .

When she tells you a secret keep it safe and untold  
She sighed and showed him the picture of her father  
"Promise not to tell anyone about him?" She pleaded . Eli nodded and zipped his lips , making her smile through her tear filled eyes .

When she looks at you in your eyes don't look away until she does  
She looked into his eyes and he did the same . Neither could look away from one another . She gave in and looked away as her will failed her and she began blushing .

When she misses you she's hurting inside  
"I miss you..." she whispered into the phone quietly . He bit his lips , hearing how hurt she felt .  
"I'll be back soon...I promise"

When you break her heart the pain never really goes away  
Elina looked at him brokenhearted as he walked up to her after having gone against her words of not goin after the hunter . Now here he stood, battered and bruised. But that pain was not as powerful as the one in his heart . The pain of knowing he had broken hers .

When she says its over she still wants you to be hers  
"I'm sorry Eli but...it's over..." she muttered out , but he could hear past those words . A feeling took him over .He knew what she meant for real...

Stay on the phone with her even if shes not saying anything.

The line was silent but he kept it on even if she was quiet. If she had called him she had good reason. Finally she spoke up .

''So I um...was thinking...''

When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go

Elina balled her fists as she glared at Eli

''You can be so stubborn Eli!Why can't you ever listen!?" she muttered out at hhim and turned her back to him .He hugged her close , not letting her go once even as she told him to .

- When she says she's OK don't believe it, talk with her

''R-Really I'm OK E...I really am..'' she sighed and tucked her navy locks behind her ears , not meeting his gaze

''I don't think so...come on..talk to me"

- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you

*10 yrs later*

Elina smiled as she looked at Eli play with the two young children

''Ok you two leave daddy alone he's tired''

- Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her

Elina's phone rang at 12:00 am.

She turned in bed and saw the caller...A smile spread across her lips as she heard Eli's voice say Happy Birthday to her sweetly .

- Call her before you sleep and after you wake up

He didn't care if it wasted his battery or minutes. He called her each time he woke up and fell asleep to wish her a good day or night .

- Treat her like she's all that matters to you.

Elina sat by herself and thought about the way Eli treated her .She smiled as she realized it- he acted like she was the only thing that mattered to him

- Tease her and let her tease you back.

''Aw com on Ellie please?'' he teased and tickled her a lil when she shook her head

''No way Slugboy!I ain't gonna see another horror movie with you ever again!'' she teased back at him and flicked his forehead playfully

- Stay up all night with her when she's sick.

''Achoo!" Eli rolled his eyes as he handed her a tissue .He didn't really care if he didn't sleep .Elina was sick and he wanted to care for her .

''Eli go to sleep I'll be fine''

''And I'm fine right here by your side''

- Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.

He watched the movie play as the smile on Elina's lips grew more .He didn't really like this one but he loved how she lit up each time they both watched it

- Give her the world.

Elina laughed as Eli went on with his list of what he'd give her if he had to gift her one thing

''And finally..I'd give you the whole wide world..'' he grinned and kissed her forehead as she kept giggling .

- Let her wear your clothes.

Elina looked at her clothes , ripped from duels , stained from slug hunts gone wrong and more

''Great...No clothes to wear...'' she muttered .Eli grinned at her and walked up to her with one of his shirts

''It might fit a lil too big..but it might do for now'' he explained as she blushed lightly

- When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.

Eli watched as Elina tossed a small toy ball at her slugs in boredom .He chuckled which made her look at him with a grin

''What?Got a better idea E?"

''How bout you and I hang out instead?"

- Let her know she's important.

She looked at him full of doubt

''I am NOT important E...I only hold the gang back'' she insisted

''No you don't!Without you I could've died from that Phantom Fever and all these other times I'd be hurt beyond repair unless you didn't heal me!"' he shot back at her with a confident grin that she returned

- Kiss her in the pouring rain.

''Eli run!" she laughed as they looked for cover in the rain They saw a mushroom big enough for the two of them but before either of them could run , Eli took Elina's arm and held her waist .

''Wait!Before we go for cover...I wanna give you something...''

''Give me wh-'' Her words were cut off as his lips captured her in a kiss in the rain . He pulled away with a grin as they both ran for cover , still smiling and blushing at the kiss they'd shared


End file.
